Una tarde con los Maellard
by Megapink10
Summary: La tarde de los Maellard no resulta ser lo que parece. Regular Show by JG Quintel


-Vamos amigo, solo una vuelta más.  
-Eso hago… espera espera, ya casi…  
Entre las envolturas de caramelos y botanas, las latas de refresco y papeles, estaban Mordecai y Rigby, sus ojos estaban rojos de tantas horas de juego.  
-¡AHÍ AHÍ! ¡DALE AHÍ!  
-¡YA CASI!  
-**¡**QUE DEMONIOS…!  
El grito fue tan estruendoso que hizo al arrendajo tirar su control y perder el juego.  
-¡Oh vamos!-grito Rigby.  
-¡Quiero que me expliquen por que convirtieron la sala en un basurero!  
-Para mi no lo es…  
-¡Por que tu y Mordecai duermen en uno!  
-No te preocupes Benson-dijo Mordecai recogiendo el control- Podemos limpiar esto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
-Eso quiero verlo-dijo cruzado de brazos- ¡Y ESO ESPERO VER! ¡No quiero ver nada de basura! ¿Entendido?  
-Entendido-dijeron ambos.  
La maquina se fue al segundo piso a mirar a Pops. Se dirigió a su cuarto y toco la puerta.  
-¿Quién es?  
-Soy yo, Benson.  
La paleta abrió lentamente la puerta, y salió con una gran sonrisa estúpida. Común en el.  
-¡Benson! ¡Buen hombre! Pasa pasa…  
La habitación estaba decorada con lentejuelas y listones azules, algo raros y a la vez típicos de Pops.  
-¿Qué se supone que es esto?  
-Es un festejo que los Maellard celebramos cada año.  
-Jamás me habías dicho de eso-dijo con mirada escéptica hacia en gran sombrero de color metal en la mesa.  
-Convencí a mi padre de que se celebrara públicamente, ¿Para que celebrarlo solo si puedo compartirlo con mis amigos? Jo jo.  
-Que lindo gesto Pops pero hay mucho trabajo que hacer y…  
-No no- dijo Pops mientras le ponía una bufanda azul- Nada de trabajo, como hijo del dueño, declaro que hoy sea día libre.  
-¡Día Libre! ¡Día Libre!  
El par estaba en la puerta con una gran bolsa negra.  
-¡Ustedes dos! Regresen al…  
Pero Pops le señalo con la cabeza que no les dijera nada. Benson suspiro y dijo.  
-Ok chicos, solo tiren esa bolsa, y regresen para mencionarles las actividades que hay que hacer,  
-Si, nosotros sabemos que hacer-dijo Mordecai  
-Confía en nosotros, somos expertos en fiestas-dijo Rigby  
-Es mejor que todos ayuden-dijo Benson con su mirada furiosa- Así se terminara mas rápido.  
-¡Oh si! Buena idea Benson, que buena idea.  
-¡Yeah Yuh! ¡Fiesta en la noche! ¡Fiesta en la noche!  
-Sera en la tarde, no quiero inconvenientes.  
-Fiesta en la tarde-dijo Rigby  
-Entonces ¡Empecemos!-dijo la paleta poniéndole a Mordecai unos guantes con lentejuelas plateadas.  
Los chicos habían ido al supermercado para comprar lo necesario según Pops, aunque también trajeron lo suyo (Cajas y cajas de soda con un gran pastel de chocolate). Al entrar a la casa, el lugar estaba lleno de listones azules con detalles plateados. Skips llevaba una gran gorra azul, mientras arreglaba los listones, Muscle Man y High Five Ghost llevaban gorros de color plata, estaban sentados en el sofá.  
-Wow…  
-Increíble  
-Skips, asegúrate de que ese listón este firme-dijo Benson entrando, ya con la bufanda arreglada.  
-Es mejor que este con el espíritu-dijo el mapache poniéndose unos grandes lentes de sol.  
-Ok, los listones ya están, ¿Qué mas hace falta Pops? ¿Pops?  
Pops bajaba de las escaleras con el traje más llamativo y tonto que podría hallar una persona.  
Era un esmoquin de color azul eléctrico, estaba con un estampado de cuadros color plata, una camisa de color blanco con holanes, una gran corbata brillante, unas botas tan blancas como las nubes y un sombrero con diamantina.  
-¡Mi traje de familia! ¡Yo lo mejore!  
Benson no quiso pensar como hubiera sido el traje anteriormente.  
-Increíble…luces…luces bien.  
-Oh gracias, me alegro de poder mostrarles mi traje.  
-¿No vendrá el señor Maellard?-dijo Muscle Man.  
-No creo-dijo Pops decepcionado- Esta muy ocupado.  
-Tranquilo, abuelito-dijo Mordecai- Estamos nosotros  
Pops había sonreído de manera suave, aunque no estúpida. Rigby intento no mostrar su frustración por el momento cursi, pero su mirada la cambio a una suave.  
-Entonces solo faltan las botanas y empezamos  
Cuando Mordecai volteo para que Rigby le diera las botanas, sin embargo, lo vio comerse una gran bolsa de papas, ya vacía.  
-¡Ah, Rigby!  
-¿Qué? Tenía hambre, además se tardaron mucho.  
-¡Genial!-dijo molesto- Ahora habrá que comprar otra bolsa. Iras tú solo.  
-Oh, vamos amigo…  
-¡Solo!  
-Esta bien, yo solo.  
Rigby salió y se dirigió rápido a una tienda que estaba en la esquina, tenia aspecto de supermercado.  
Al entrar vio el lugar tan desierto, que parecía una tienda fantasma. Solo estaba un cajero de apariencia decrepita y enfadada. Se acercó a un pasillo y se fue a la caja corriendo.  
-Rápido rápido, necesito una bolsa de papas.  
-Bienvenido a…  
-Si si, solo cóbreme esto ¿Quiere?  
-Serán 1.50…. ¡Y TU ALMA!  
-Aja, deja y… ¡ESPERA! NOOOOOOOOOO

****************************************************************************  
-¿Cuándo llegara Rigby?-dijo Mordecai, mientras tomaba soda.  
-Quisiera saberlo, me muero de hambre-dijo Muscle Man con la boca manchada de salsa.  
-¡Te comiste casi todas las papas!  
-Pero esas eran muy pequeñas, ni se siente nada en el estomago.  
Rigby había llegado, pero mas diferente de lo normal.  
Su pelaje estaba tan seco, como si lo hubieran remolcado en el desierto por mucho tiempo, los ojos estaban tan abiertos y secos, y traía la bolsa destrozada. Dando la apariencia de un zombi.  
-¡Pero que…!  
-Wow  
-¿Rigby?-dijo Mordecai-¿Qué te paso?  
-Alma…alma…  
-¿Y que significa eso?-dijo High Five.  
-Alma…solo…  
-Oh no…-dijo Skips  
-¿Qué pasa Skips?  
-Esto no es bueno-dijo el yeti mirando por la ventana, como si esperara a alguien- Se llevaron el alma de Rigby  
Se oyó un grito de Pops, asustando a todos. Benson se quedo petrificado y se dirigió a lo que parecía ser Rigby, al menos físicamente.  
-¿Y por qué esta su cuerpo aquí?  
-El alma se separa de los físico y solo deja un cuerpo vacío.  
Pops se acercó lentamente también, mirando con ojos llorosos lo que quedaba de su amigo peludo.  
-Oh… pobre Rigby…  
-Entonces habrá que ir con la muerte-dijo Mordecai- Debió ser la muerte ¿No?  
El ave se dirigió a Rigby, sus ojos estaban fijos a la nada.  
-Fue….otro…  
-¿Otro?  
-Debió ser uno de los guardianes. De la muerte claro…  
-Aun así, hay que ir a su casa.-dijo el ave- Hay que prepararnos ¿Quién vendrá conmigo?  
Todos los empleados se alejaron lentamente, dejando solo a Skips.  
-Cobardes-murmuro  
Ambos salieron, llevándose el cuerpo de Rigby. A Mordecai le pesaba ligero, entraron a la combi, y se abrocharon el cinturón.  
-¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto? Sera bastante difícil de convencerlo.  
-Quiero el alma de mi amigo ¡Ahora!  
-Bien, pero no digas que no te advertí.  
Entonces la combi comenzó a flotar lentamente y rápido subió al cielo. Tan rápido iba que no se podía ver claramente el cielo ni las nubes, solo rayos azules y blancos. Luego, comenzó a descender rápido, y el cielo se volvió obscuro.  
-Aquí es.  
Se veía una gran mansión obscura. Alumbrada por los relámpagos de aquella tormenta. Rápido se fueron a la entrada y tocaron la puerta. Entonces se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a la muerte sentada viendo TV.  
-¿Quién es? Ah Skips…  
-Muerte, alguien quiere hablar contigo.  
Mordecai se acercó con paso decidido, llevándose a rastras al mapache por el suelo.  
-Hola…supongo que me conoces…  
-Si, Mordecai, 23 años, jardinero, morirás en…  
-Eso no importa, quiero que me devuelvan el alma de mi amigo, Rigby.  
-¿Alma?-dijo con mirada extrañada- Según mis registros a tu amigo no le ha llegado la hora.  
-¿Qué? Entonces su guardián…  
-¡Debió haberme traicionado!-dijo iracundo, levantándose del sofá-¡Nadie traiciona a la muerte!  
Apareció su motocicleta y señalo a Mordecai que se subiera.  
-¿Dónde lo viste, peludo?  
Rigby no reaccionaba.  
-¡Agh! Tendré que usar esto.  
De su bolso, saco un frasco de tamaño miniatura, que contenía un líquido rojo, se lo arrojo a la cara de Rigby.  
-¡¿Por qué hizo eso?!  
-Esta cosa lo hará reaccionar a su estado normal (Es decir, con alma) por una media hora.  
Rigby tosía rápidamente y parpadeo.  
-Agh que…  
-¿Dime donde viste el que te robo el alma?  
-¿Robaron mi alma?-dijo asustado- ¡Ah! Ese tipo…lo vi en una tienda de aspecto raro.  
-Creo saber donde es.  
-¿Mordecai que esta pasando?  
-Solo sujétate bien, mapache.  
Rápido la moto fue a toda velocidad y llego a la tienda.  
-Hola muerte  
-Roger-dijo seriamente- ¡Traidor! ¿Por qué robas las almas inocentes?  
-Si si, ¿Por qué robaste mi alma?  
-Shhh-dijo Mordecai.  
-Con mas de 600 almas, podre hacer un campo de fuerza, con el cual ¡CONTROLARE EL UNIVERSO!  
-Genial, otro loco-dijo la muerte- Muy bien, en este caso, tendré que enfrentarte.  
Rápido saco una especie de arma, que se iluminaba fuertemente.  
-Espera…tengo una idea- susurro Mordecai a Rigby.  
-¿Cuál es?  
-Mientras luchan, iré por tu alma, esta en aquel jarrón ¿Lo ves?  
Junto a la caja registradora, estaba un jarrón de propinas (Algo ilógico en una tienda) donde se veían muchas almas, una de ellas estaba más agitada que nunca, era la de Rigby.  
-Quédate aquí.  
Pero todos los que estaban en la tienda fueron enviados al parque.  
-¿Por qué estamos aquí?-dijo la muerte.  
-Quizás uno de tus compañeritos debió haber pensado en este lugar-dijo el cajero.  
-Fue pan comido-dijo Mordecai.  
-Cuando acabe con estos huesos, serás el siguiente, pajarito.  
Rápido, ambos lanzaron una especie de rayos.  
-¿Dónde están las almas?-murmuro.  
-¡Espera!-dijo Rigby en voz baja- Ahí esta, en la copa de aquel árbol.  
El árbol media más de 5 metros, apenas podía ser tocado la mitad del tronco. Necesitaba algo flexible…  
Se fue a la casa, agitado fue hacia Pops y dijo:  
-Pops, dame tus pantalones.  
-Oh no, hermano, temía que esto pasara-dijo Muscle Man- Voy por unas cosas…  
Y el "Troll" subió las escaleras.  
-Uhhh…como sea dámelos.  
-No sabia que era el día de dar pantalones ¡Ja!  
Rápido se los quito, y Mordecai corrió al árbol.  
-¿Un pantalón? ¿Eso que?  
-Solo observa amigo.  
Arrojo el pantalón hacia una de las ramos y se sujeto en el. Observo que el pantalón se estiraba.  
-Genial, necesito ayuda Rig…  
Pero Rigby había vuelto a su forma "Vacía", técnicamente era inútil.  
-¡Oh vaya! Espera… tengo que ingeniármelas.  
Rigby vacío se acercó al tronco, mirando fijamente a Mordecai.  
-Quizás perdió su alma, pero no la razón por completo… ¡Hey Rigby!  
-Abua…. ¿Qeuuuu?-dijo en una expresión estúpida.  
-Súbete a esos pantalones para alcanzar ese jarrón.  
-¿Jaon?  
-Si si, jarrón, súbete si quieres tu alma.  
-Allllllllmaaaaaaa  
El mapache escalo con tal facilidad, que ni parecía afectado. Rápido toco el envase, tirando las almas. Pero el tipo se había dado cuenta.  
-¿Qué demonios…? ¡TIRARON MIS ALMAS!  
-¡CORRAN!-dijo la muerte.  
Las almas se habían esparcido por el parque, mientras metía Mordecai una por una. Hasta que hayo la alma de aspecto verdoso y enloquecida.  
-¡Mordecai! ¡Mordecai!-decía el alma.  
-¡Rigby!, rápido entra a tu cuerpo.  
Se metió al cuerpo y este comenzó a brillar.  
-¡Woo! Mi cuerpo, lo extrañaba.  
-Ya era… ¡AH!  
El tipo había sujetado a Mordecai del cuello, apretándolo con todas sus fuerzas.  
-Tu… pajarraco de segunda… quizás hallas arruinado mi…  
Un ruido se escucho y el cajero se había desvanecido, la muerte estaba parada con una bola en la mano.  
-Si, ya era hora de que terminara esto, dame ese jarrón quieres, estos merecen volver a su lugar… al menos por ahora.  
Mordecai le dio el jarrón y este desapareció con un simple "Pop"  
-Que bueno que todo se soluciono-dijo Mordecai- ¿Cómo te sientes Rigby?  
-Mucho mejor-suspiro- Pero… me dio hambre.  
Antes de que el arrendajo pudiera responder a ello, una luz apareció en la puerta de la casa, se veía desde lo lejos. El señor Maellard estaba ahí, sonriendo.  
-Por fin en casa…  
-¡Señor Maellard!-dijo Mordecai- ¡Increíble! ¿También su alma fue arrebatada?  
-Eso…creo… no sé de que hables chico, pero yo quiero ver a mi hijo Pops…  
Los tres entraron. Todo parecía normal.  
Un Benson con una taza de café, teniendo sus ojos tan grandes como platos de la preocupación, un Muscle Man con una escopeta susurrando "Aléjate", un High Five intentando animar a su amigo y un Skips en la esquina, mirando con alegría su alrededor.  
-Sep, todo esta normal.


End file.
